Partners in Crime
by HaloScape
Summary: -AU- Misaki and Usagi are lovers and partners. Partners in crime. (sorry for OOC) (one-shot)


**_song - Partners in crime by Set it off_**

 ** _I do not own Junjou romantica or any of it characters._**

 ** _I do not own Partners in crime by Set it off._**

 _You'll never take us alive_

"Are you ready Misaki?" I asked, holding a pistol out for Misaki to take. He was hesitant, but he took it. Then nodding.

 _We swore that death would do us part_

I opened the car door, putting on the mask to cover my face. Misaki, doing the same.

 _They'll call our crimes a work of art._

We were criminals, we had committed many crimes before this one. Theft, murder.. You name it.

 _You'll never take us alive_

The public had dubbed us, "Corrupted Romance".

 _we'll live like spoiled royalty.. Lovers and partners. Partners in crime!  
_

I kicked open the door to the store, waving the pistol around making civilians hit the floor.

 _This the tale of, reckless love_

I moved into the store, Misaki following closely behind me.

 _living a life of crime on the run_

 _"_ Everyone on the ground!" I yelled, nodding on Misaki to keep everyone on the ground while I got what we came for.

 _I brush to a gun_

I approached the counter, the clerk putting her hands up as if yelling at me to not shoot. A threw a bag onto the counter then aiming my gun to her forehead. "Everything in the bag. Now." I said sternly.

 _To paint these these states green.. and red_

She started rushing opening the cash register and fumbling around with the cash and shoving what she could in the bag.

 _Everybody freeze! Nobody move!_

Once it was full I snatched it from her, a turned to Misaki, only to be interrupted by the sounds of an alarm blaring, I turned to the clerk, her arm was under the table. Bitch rang the alarm. I pointed my gun and fired, but she ducked before the bullet could hit her.

 _put the money in the bag! Or we will shoot!  
_

"Usagi-san! We need to go!" Misaki yelled, I nodded and we both made a run for the car, misaki got into the passenger's seat as I got into the drivers.

 _empty out the vault, and me and my doll will be on our way._

I quickly started the car and slammed on the gas pedal, the car sped away as the police sirens could be heard.

 _our paper faces flood the streets_

Misaki looked worriedly out the window, "Usagi-san.."

 _And if the heat comes close enough to burn than we'll play with **FIRE** cause'_

"We're gonna make it Misaki.. just have to lose the police." I say, turning over to stroke Misaki's hair gently.

 _You'll never take us alive.._

We sped through lights, almost hitting some cars along the way.

 _We swore that death would do us part._

We crash into a white van. Misaki and I are forced to get out.

 _They'll call our crimes a work of art._ _You'll never take us alive. We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners, partners in crime!_

The police get out of the cars and pull their guns on us.

"Police department! Come out with your hands up, we have the place surrounded." the chief yells.

I pull my gun, holding Misaki's hand tight.

"Put your weapons down! Put your weapons down! Ready men!"

I aim.

"Aim!"

My finger is on the trigger.

"FIRE!"

I start shooting officers left and right until only four remain. Then I run out of ammo.

Of course.

 _The skies are black with lead-filled rain._

 _A morbid painting on display._

 _This is the night, the young love dies._

I Stand up, still holding my beloveds hand. I walk infront of the officers, and we put our hands up.

 _Buried at eachother's side._

We're ready to give up and be arrested, but, Misaki did something, I thought he'd never do if we got caught.

 _You never took us alive._

He pulled the gun he kept in his back pocket, and shot at more officers.

They in return, shot at us both.

They hit Misaki first, he falls to the ground, with a bullet to the head. Dead.

 _We swore that death would do us part_

 _so now we haunt you in the dark._

Then they shoot me as it looks I was reaching for Misaki's gun.

They shoot me in the chest, multiple times.

I fall to to the ground as the grass around me becomes red.

 _You never took us alive,_  
 _We live as ghosts among these streets,_  
 _Lovers and partners_  
 _Partners in crime_  
 _Partners in crime_

In my last few moments, I take Misaki's hand again. Then I close my eyes.

 _Partners in crime._

 **Well that took a while :)  
I hope ya'll liked it.  
**

 **Sorry for the OOC.**

 **Just a little thing I thought of ;)  
I do not own Partners in crime by Set it off.**


End file.
